Lealtad y Amor
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Una guerrera que siempre lo dio todo por su reina esta en sus ultimos suspiros, se esta muriendo. Revive su vida, sus recuerdos más importantes, como conocio y se enamoro de su reina. Como se convertio en quen es ahorra


La muerte de una guerrera.

Los recuerdos de las batallas que horas antes viví me traen un profundo pesar, el remordimiento por las vidas que arrebate, por los niños que se quedaran sin padres, por las mujeres que lloraran a sus esposos... Lo que más me pesa por muy egoísta que suene es saber que mi vida se me esta escapando entre las manos.

Nada de lo que haga podrá cambiar mi desdichado destino, dentro de unas horas la vida abandonara este cuerpo mortal que llamo mío. Dentro de unas horas mi historia acabara, moriré en vida pero mis hazañas prevalecerán.

Los padres contaran historias sobre esa guerrera despiadada que servia a la reina con absoluta lealtad, les dirán que si no se portan bien yo volveré para llevármelos conmigo. Lo se son estupideces que solo a los campesinos se le podrían ocurrir, es lo que hacen, convierten una poderosa y temible figura en una fantasía. El hombre del saco por ejemplo, el era vagabundo que se dedicaba a ir de pueblo en pueblo robando, siempre guardaba los que robaba en un saco de lana viejo y mugriento. Desde que ese hombre murió algunas décadas antes los campesinos crearon esas historias basadas en el para asustar a los campesinos. El hombre del saco que nombre más simple, pero ¿que se puede esperar de unos ignorantes campesinos?. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar que absurdo nombre me pondrán.

"Mi señora permita que le cambie las vendas" las palabras de mi doncella más leal, Lauren, me saca de mis pensamientos.

Lauren lleva a mi servicio desde que harán diez años la salve de un destino peor que la muerte, ella había sido capturado por un grupo de traficantes de esclavos. Los esclavos son tratados peor que las ratas, en nuestro mundo ellos no tienen ningún valor. Los *maestros* (propietarios de esclavos) a menudo disfrutan castigando físicamente a sus propiedades por el puro placer sádico de verlos sufrir. En mi opinión tanto los traficantes como los que los compran no son mas que basura, escoria que no debería ni existir. Por aquel entonces yo iba rumbo al reino del Rey George, aún no había empezado a servir bajo mi reina. Estaba cabalgando mi caballo, Rehos, cuando escuche un barullo inusual en aquellos bosques. Yo como persona curiosa por naturaleza (naturaleza que en más de una ocasión me metió en problemas) fui a investigar, al hacerlo me encontré con un gran disgusto. No era la primera vez que hacia frente a estos asquerosos seres ni seria la ultima. Mi educación me impedía quedarme de brazos cruzados, hice lo que para mi era lo correcto. Me enfrente a ellos, yo una sola persona contra mas de dos docenas de hombres. Hay quienes darían la lucha por perdida pero ellos no me conoces, no me llaman la Encarnación de la Muerte por nada(uno de mis muchos apodos). Cuando termine con ellos no quedaban más que montones de cadáveres, no me reprimí. Una vez sus captores muertos los esclavos, perdón ex esclavos eran libres. Ellos me lo agradecieron enormemente yo humildemente acepte sus agradecimientos y les deseé la mejor de las suertes, también les di algunos consejos para que no vuelvan a quedar capturados por otros de estos asquerosos seres. Cuando me dispuse a marchar una joven, no mas de 14 años de edad me agarro la capa. Yo sabiendo que aún estaba aterrorizada por la cruel experiencia que tuva la desdicha de vivir le hable en tono apacible, le pregunte si estaba herida. Ella negó con la cabeza, le pregunte porque no iba con los demás. Su respuesta me dejo por decir poco impactada, ella quería que la llevara conmigo, lo que me dejo sin palabras, como mi esclava. ¡Que insensatez! ¿yo poseer una esclava? cosa más imposible no podría ocurrir. A pesar de mis muchos defectos yo nunca, pero que nunca le quitaría a otro ser humano su libertad de esa manera, prefiero quitarles la vida, y de hecho eso hago. Pero yo comprendía lo que la niña estaba pensando, yo era su salvadora quien la libero de esos tiranos y ella por primera vez en no se cuanto tiempo se sentía segura, a salvo. Sin ella saberlo la joven hizo que mi endurecido corazón se ablandarla un instante, no iba a dejarla sola, me aseguraría de que tuviese una educación, un hogar. Me lo propuse y como todo aquello que desde muy joven me llegue a proponer se cumplió. La lleve al castillo de una duquesa amiga mía y la deje bajo su cuidado con la promesa de visitarla dos veces al año y que cuando cumpliese los veinte la aceptara a mi servicio.

De aquel momento a la actualidad han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas la mas importante es cuando entre a servir como comandante de los ejércitos de mi reina.

No importa por donde se mire el suceso mas importante de mi vida es cuando me arrodille delante suyo en la sala del trono de uno de sus muchos castillos y ella me nombre la comandante de sus ejércitos. Desde ese momento todo cambio, una serie de acontecimientos que me llevaría a donde estoy ahora dio comienzo.

¡Argh! el abrumador dolor nuevamente me saca de mis reflexiones, lo se, con cuanto mas se incremente el dolor más cerca estoy del final de mi travesía.

Miro las vendas que antes Lauren me cambio, ya están teñidas de rojo, ni una hora y en ese estado... calculo que no veré el amanecer. ¡Que poético! con mi muerte una época termina y otra da comienzo y para cuando de mi ultimo aliento el sol se le levantará e iluminara el día. ¡Que mejor forma de dar inicio a una nueva era que con un hermoso amanecer!

El dolor se esta calmando ligeramente permitiéndome adentrarme nuevamente en este mar de recuerdos.

Mi reina, cuando la vi por primera vez no era mas que una muchacha de 17 años. Yo por aquellos momentos tenia 13 años, aún no había dejado atrás mi reino, aún era la hija de mis padres, heredera al trono de Avalon, una joven princesa con grandes sueños que implicaban gallardos príncipes ¡que ingenua era en mi juventud!. El rey Xavier décimo, abuelo de mi reina, celebraba su cuatrigesimo noveno año como rey y mi familia como muchas otras familias reales fue invitada a la fiesta. Recuerdo que iba muy emocionada con ganas de conocer nueva gente. La fiesta resulto ser un verdadero aburrimiento, cuando salí a que me diera el aire la vi. Mi reina, entonces princesa estaba siendo reprendida por su madre por un error que ella ni había cometido, su madre sabia que ella no era la responsable pero aun así castigo a mi reina. Lo que mas me sorprendió es que la muchacha no se quejara en lo mas mínimo, acepto el castigo como si fuera merecedero del el. Desde entonces empecé a admirarla, admiración que solo fue creciendo con los años. También creo recordar momentos después del marchar de la madre ver un deje de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, recuerdo prometerme a mi misma hacer todo lo posible para evitar que esas emociones vuelvan a ser reflejadas en esos hermosos ojos color café.

Creo que desde ese momento me enamore de ella, de mi reina, Regina.


End file.
